


Cinnamon

by orphan_account



Series: S76/Overwatch Characters [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sex Toys, Spanking, step-daughter, step-father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn't that Ana wasn't pretty. She was beautiful and smart, could make a whole room laugh with just one joke, and was a wonderful mother. But Jack didn't care. The only thing he cared about was getting into her daughter's tight hot little pants. And he knew just how to play it.





	Cinnamon

Jack's driving back from his work-- a private school, home to many brats with rich parents. The pay's alright, but because of his drinking habits he usually has barely enough for bills and rent. His dick's still out and wet from where his favourite student sucked him off. Will he be able to keep this quiet? Will she? Hana's a little slut but he doesn't think she's a snitch, and with her moaning as she sucked he doesn't think she'll want to stop either. A hand reaches down to his cock, and he starts jerking himself off in his car. He knows the route back to his house well enough that he's even gotten back at 3 am shitfaced without a cop catching him, so he closes his eyes and imagines his hand being Hana's plump soft one. Imagining her soft fingers around his dick, both hands having to clutch it because it's too big for just one, her soft tongue licking drops of precum off his tip, coming on her face and making her lick it all up. It's too much for him, and with a barely-whispered "Fuck!" he comes all over his steering wheel.

The siren behind him snaps him out of the fantasy, and he frantically tries to clean himself up as he pulls over. The cop walks up to his window. She's exotically pretty with caramel skin, big melon-shaped tits, and sleek black hair cut in a serviceable bob. She wastes no time with pleasantries. "Public masturbation's against the law. Did you know you could spend up to 5 years in prison if you were in Vermont?" Jack's stunned, and tries to regain control of the situation. "Well, it wouldn't be masturbation if a pretty thing like you joined me." She's not impressed, and slides down her glasses. "Are you hitting on me?" "Do you want me to?" Jack knows he's laying it on thick, but a girl that's legal would be good for him. Make him stop thinking about his students. The cop sighs. "You don't remember me, do you?" Wait what? Did he bring her home from a bar or something? "No, but I wish I could." He looks at her chest and she turns red. "H-hey! And I don't mean recently!" What? Even as a girl, he doesn't think he'd pass her by... wait. He recalls something, ten years ago...

\--

He just married Ana Amari. It was a simple wedding, they wanted to get back to their jobs quickly. Ana immediately went back to her job as police captain of their local force, but the school Jack worked at was undergoing repairs after a broken sink had flooded it. That meant he was stuck at home with her ten year old daughter Fareeha. She was unconsciously pretty, with long black hair cascading down her back and breasts just starting to develop, and Jack wanted her badly. To be honest, the only reason Jack had married Ana was to get to her daughter. The woman still thought he loved her. Yeah, right.

It wasn't that Ana wasn't pretty. She was beautiful and smart, could make a whole room laugh with just one joke, and was a wonderful mother. But Jack didn't care. The only thing he cared about was getting into her daughter's tight hot little pants. And he knew just how to play it.  
"Hey, Fareeha? Could you come here a second?" he called to her. Fareeha came running in, breasts bouncing and nipples showing through her thin t-shirt, relaxed enough not to wear a training bra. _Let's see how relaxed she is when that tight little pussy is dripping on my dick,_ he thought. "Yeah?" she asked, leaning against a wall. "What do you want, Jack?" His cock began to harden just at hearing her say his name. Jack couldn't wait to make her scream it. "Well, I wanted to talk to you. You know how I'm your new stepdad, right?" She nodded. "Yeah, why?" "Well, your mom and I do adult things. Do you know what those things are?" She shifted her feet. "No..." He could see that behind the shield of her indifference she had a gleam of curiosity in her eyes. "Today I want to teach you a couple of those things, okay?" A confused expression was on her face. "Huh? If this is gonna be something like math, I don't wanna!" Jack smiled indulgently. "No, nothing like that. It's going to be fun, I promise." Fareeha shifted again. "Okay..." "Come over here." She obediently did. Jack stared at her. From where she was standing, he had an even better look at her body. The slight curves she was already showing, the pert nipples and cute little breasts, the smell of the cinnamon cookies her mother had baked that morning. He almost wanted to drool. Ana was away all day, and all this would be his. He couldn't wait to get started.

Jack began by thumbing her nipples. "Ah-ah...!" she moaned involuntarily, and her cheeks coloured crimson. He laughed. "Has no one ever done this?" She shook her head, hair rippling around. "Well, I'm glad I'm your first." He started rubbing her nipples in a circle, slowly at first. The girl made a sound of pleasure. "Do you like that?" "Y-yeah..." He did it faster, moving into a steady rhythm. Her moans became longer, and he felt something wet against his leg. He looked down and saw her humping his leg, already dripping precum. Jack chuckled. "Wet already?" She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes... is that bad?" "No, you're doing very well. Now take off your shirt." She obeyed immediately and he was treated to the delicious sight of her soft perky breasts, now with rock-hard nipples. "You're beautiful, Fareeha. Has anyone ever told you that before?" "N-no..." "They should. Hold still for me." She did, and he put nipple clamps on her little nubs. "Does that feel good?" "Yes, but it's weird." "Weird doesn't mean bad. Take off your panties now." Ana kept a very relaxed environment in her house and that meant her daughter didn't have to wear pants indoors, so she just took off her blue panties covered in little birds. Precum was dripping down her leg from her tiny hole. He'd need to stretch that out first before he could fuck it. Jack took out an electric blue vibrator with attached straps. "I'm going to put this on you to prep you, okay?" The small girl nodded. "Is it gonna hurt, Jack?" He smiled. "Just for a little bit. Then it's going to be the best feeling you've ever felt in your life." She blinked. "Okay..." He slowly slid the vibrator into her slick pussy. Fareeha cried out. "Ow!" He stopped. "Are you alright?" She shakily nodded. "Yeah, it just hurts a little..." "Okay." He finished sliding it in and put it on the lowest setting. He didn't want her to cum before she got on his dick. She moaned. "How is it?" he asked her. Her cheeks turned red. "It hurt but... now it feels really good." "That's good. Are you willing to do a little more?" She nodded and the nipple clamp chain jangled. "Yes." "That's great. Now, this thing is only done by big girls. Are you a big girl?" "Yeah!" Jack unzipped his pants. "I want you to put this in your mouth and suck."

Fareeha gasped. "Wh-what? But it's so big! I don't think I can fit it in..." He smiled patiently. "It'll be fine, just take a little bit at a time and make sure you can breathe. I'll hold your head." She looked doubtfully at his six-inch cock. "Okay, I'll try!" "Atta girl." Jack gently held her hair and cupped her head as she slowly took his dick in her mouth and sucked. The feeling was amazing. She was so young, but she instinctively knew what to do. Her mother never sucked so well, and she was 45. A dribble of precum leaked out of his cock, and she immediately gulped it up greedily like it was sugary icing. "When I cum, you don't have to do that." She looked confused and took his erect dick out of her mouth. "But Jack, I have to. Big girls do, right?" Well... it would be satisfying to see her juicy little mouth fill up with his come. "Yes, that's what I said." She didn't _really_ have to, but watching her struggle to swallow all of it would probably make him instantly hard again just seeing it. "Then I'll do it!" she told him stubbornly, and set about making sure his dick was sucked within an inch of life. Not in a bad way, of course. But if he did die because he had such a good orgasm, he'd be glad his last moments were with an earth angel. Her little mouth moved up and down, making sure to suck and not bite. But she wasn't moaning enough from her vibrator. Suddenly Jack thought of something. Dirty talk. "Fareeha, have I ever told you you're a little slut?" She reddened and shook her head as well as she could with a large dick in her mouth. "That's right. You're a very naughty little girl. Such a slut for Daddy's cock." A moan was heard from her mouth, though it was muffled by the sucking. "In fact, once you're done sucking I just might spank you for being such a dirty little girl." "Mmm," she moaned into his dick and humped the ground. "Yes, I might spank you... but you'd like that wouldn't you? To be spanked by Daddy. Your cute little asscheeks turning just as red as the cheeks on your face. Maybe..." and here Jack paused, watching her moan and hump the carpet, sucking his dick greedily. He continued. "Maybe you want that more than anything else in the world." She nodded, still sucking. He felt he was almost ready to blow his load in her cute little face. "That's right, you do. You want me to fuck your tight little pussy, don't you? You want me to blow my load in your mouth and go for a second round because you can't get enough of this cock. But I'm not going to let you do that right now." He slowly pulled her off of his cock and wrapped her little hands around it. She needed both to fit around his erect penis, and after a couple pumps he came all over her face, splattering her with come. Jack took a moment to sit after that orgasm, his dick flopping out of his pants. Fareeha was sitting on the floor licking his semen off her face. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen in his life. Now it was time to get to the real stuff.

He took out a pair of handcuffs. "We're going to play pretend. You like dressing up, don't you?" The cock-loving girl nodded. "I'm going to need you to put your hands behind your back." She obediently did, and he handcuffed her and took out the vibrator. It had done a good job, but she wasn't nearly wet enough. Jack put her on his lap, cute little ass facing him. "Now, you've been a very naughty girl, haven't you Fareeha?" She nodded. "Say who I am." "Jack?" He spanked her. She moaned, cheeks at attention for the next slap. "No. Who am I?" "Dad?" He spanked her again. "Wrong. One last chance." She was quiet for a second, then-"D-Daddy?" He inserted a finger in her little pussy. "That's right. What a good little slut. I'm your Daddy." She let out a moan so loud he worried about the neighbors for a second. "Now, what do you want me to do?" "Fuck me?" He gave her another spank. "No." "Make me suck you again?" "No." "W-what then, my Daddy?" **Her** Daddy. Jack liked the sound of that. "Since you're being such an obedient girl, I'll tell you. You don't get to decide what we do, I do. I'll stop if you're in pain, but I choose what to do. Got it?" She nodded. "Yes, my Daddy." He inserted a second finger in her hole. It was getting pretty slick. He had gotten erect again from her moaning, so it wouldn't take much longer before she was in the same state. "Do you want me to make you feel really good?" "My Daddy, I want you to feel good." "I already feel good." "Then yes... I want to feel really good my Daddy." He stroked her hair. "I'm glad to hear that." Jack then thumbed her clit--not enough to make her come, but enough to get her excited. She humped against his thumb at his touch. _Finally she's nice and wet,_ he thought. "Bend over." "Y-yes, my Daddy." She got on her knees, the dripping wet lips of her pussy facing him. Jack also got on his knees.

As his cock entered the mouth of her little hole, he moaned. _So tight... so wet..._ He slowly moved back and forth, his greyish-white pubic hair tickling her pert ass still red from the smacks he'd given it. "You like that?" Fareeha moaned. "Yes, my Daddy... I love it." "What do you love?" She thought for a second. "I love your big cock... I love how it fills me up, I love how it stretches me. I love how you're making me feel. I've never felt like this before... I love how you're so hairy. When I was sucking you your hair was in my mouth. I had to make myself not come right then and there. My Daddy, I love you!" He laughed. "You love just me? Not anyone at school?" "They don't make me feel this good. My Daddy, can you... can you fuck me like this every day? You're right, I'm very bad, but I can be good if you teach me like this." "You'll behave if you get a dose of dick a day? What a demanding little cockslut." "Yes my Daddy, I promise I'll behave! And," and here she stopped to moan because Jack was speeding up with his thrusts, "I don't think I'm demanding... just honest and truthful. I just want to get your dick forever and ever, please my Daddy!" Her Daddy smiled. "If you really will be very good and not tell _anyone_ about this, I think I'll be able to do this at least once a day..." "Oh, really? Thank you, my Daddy! Thank you s-so much!" And with this, they both came, and the little girl came all over the condom her smart Daddy had put on just before he'd entered her. Jack collapsed on the floor, and Fareeha rested on top of him, his massive cock still in her pussy. She put her head on her arms and looked at him. "My Daddy, will you really do this every day?" He petted her soft black hair and smiled at her. "Of course. Just don't tell anyone, alright?" "Y-yeah!"

When Ana came home hours later, she found the two on the couch. Fareeha was leaning on Jack's side as he read her a bedtime story. The little girl noticed her mom first. "Mommy!" She ran to her, and Ana picked her up and swung her around the room. "Ah, my little love. I think it's time for bedtime, ḥabībti." Fareeha frowned. "But you just got home! Mooooooooom!" Jack looked up from the story. "Fareeha, I think you should be good. Remember?" She instantly perked up. "Oh, right! Okay mom, I'll go to bed and be good!" Ana smiled. "That's the way!" She picked her up and carried her to bed. When she came back, she sat down next to her new husband. "So did it work?" Jack smiled and put the book down on the coffee table. "It worked perfectly. You were right, she's a complete slut. We each came five times and she wanted to go for a sixth at the end. We barely finished before you got home." His wife smiled knowingly. "And let me guess, you did too?" "Right. If it wasn't for the fact that we had to know if she wouldn't even tell her mother about this, you would have come home to find our lovely little daughter getting her ass eaten out while deepthroating a vibrator." Ana felt her panties getting a little wet. "Whew, that gets me excited. Sure you don't want to go a round with me?" Jack shook his head. "You know I care about you, but no. I only go for girls around Fareeha's age. Even 15 is pushing it a little bit. Now if a very special girl who was 15 and maybe a little young for her age wanted to go... but nothing older." "Ah well, it was worth a shot. Well, hopefully you both enjoy the arrangement. I'll be happy not to have to force my ḥabībti to do her chores anymore." And with this, the happy couple went to bed.

\--

Jack snaps out of it. The cop is staring at him. With a jolt, he remembers--"Fareeha? Fareeha Amari?" She smiles. "That's right, my Daddy. Now I see you've been with someone else. That's okay. After all, it needs to be what makes you feel good, right?" He nods. "You remembered that rule, after all these years." "Well, you were married to Mommy till I turned 14." He recalls the split. It had been completely amiable between Ana and him, and they were still friends to this day. Fareeha on the other hand had been totally inconsolable. She had begged him to stay, that no one else could fuck her so hard she cried. But he hadn't been interested in her when she was that old. And now she was even older... what kind of thing was she planning? She should know he wasn't interested in fucking her. "If you want me to fuck you, you should know my dick won't get at all hard. You're too old, your little cunt's too loose now." Fareeha giggles. It's musical. "No, no my silly Daddy! I don't want you to fuck me. I just want you to see something, and tell me once it's done if you like it." With a sigh, he agrees. "Fine. But once it's done, I'll want to go home." "Okay!"

Once he gets to the Amaris', he gets out of his car. As he walks up the stairs, Jack wonders what he's gotten himself into...

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the fic im the proudest about since its 1. the longest and 2. the most graphic. ive never written smut this detailed so hopefully i made you feel as good as i did when i was writing this, to say the least :)
> 
> remember: i am a csa survivor. this is vent work. the reason i share these is bc i know other survivors cope by reading stuff like this. also ive gotten really nice comments on the previous work i did in the series, and it made me wanna continue
> 
> as always, please dont involve my work in discourse. rude and unnecessary comments will be deleted but please feel free to give any/all of my work genuine criticism (esp spelling/grammar errors, i miss some of my errors and id love it if anyone spots them and tells me.)


End file.
